


Fingers in his hair

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Harringrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rhymes, calming precences when waking up afraid and disoriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: There's fingers in his hair, and it wakes him up in the middle of the night. This time, though, they don't belong to someone who wants to do him harm.





	Fingers in his hair

There’s fingers in his hair  
and he’s suddenly awake  
He’s choking on a prayer  
as he waits for things to break  
He bites down on the plea  
and takes a stuttered breath  
He wishes he could see  
if tonight will end in death

But everything is silent  
Everything is still  
No one here is violent  
or going for the kill  
These fingers aren’t ripping  
He’s not pulled out of bed  
There’s no subsequent whipping  
Or punches to his head

He’s safe under his cover  
What’s more – he’s not alone  
Beside him is his lover;  
Gently snoring, lying prone  
The sheets, a twisted tangle  
of which he’s unaware  
His arm bent at an angle;  
It's _his_ fingers in his hair

Contentedly, they’re carding  
through sandy, golden curls  
(Calmly disregarding  
that they are not a girl’s)  
“Relax”, he says, “You’re safe with me”  
His arm around his chest  
His words; a vow, a guarantee  
“So try to get some rest”

His lover is perfection  
in every way that counts  
His heart swells with affection  
or _love_ , by all accounts  
This boy will never bruise him  
or leave him feeling cheap  
And he cannot refuse him  
– So he goes back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (Honestly I just wanted to add something to the Harringrove tag ...)


End file.
